


summer when i’m with you

by Mintyaegyo



Series: He’s an Addict [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Backstory, Childhood Friends, College, Fluff, Highschool AU, Minor Angst, Other, School Life, Slice of Life, Wholesome, Woosang best friends, childhood best friends, going away to college, mentions of vomit, minor hurt/comfort, the senior year coffee incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyaegyo/pseuds/Mintyaegyo
Summary: Yeosang got accepted into college, but he’s afraid to tell Wooyoung.Wooyoung is just excited for summer holidays.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Series: He’s an Addict [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743106
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	summer when i’m with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically.. the childhood friends backstory for Wooyoung and Yeosang in my He’s An Addict series but can be read as a stand-alone.

Kang Yeosang had been friends with Wooyoung since kindergarten. They had been in the same class every year in primary school. Yeosang remembers the first day of kindergarten clearly- he was sitting in the corner; right next to the dollhouse and the blackboard, away from the rest of the children. He was chewing on the end of his sleeve, knees drawn up to his chin as he looked around with big eyes, lost in his own little world. Wooyoung had wandered up to him and smiles his big, bright smile and held his hand out. He had talked for Yeosang when he was too afraid to speak up, and they became inseparable. Wooyoung, though he was a few months younger, had pretty much adopted Yeosang. Wooyoung’s extroversion and Yeosang’s introversion were like Yin and Yang together. They just complimented each other. 

“Hey, Sangie” Yeosang is jolted out of his thoughts when Wooyoung pokes his arm. Wooyoung grins at him and tilts his head. “I can copy your homework, right?” Yeosang snorts, typical Wooyoung. He shrugs, sighing but nodding with a soft chuckle. 

“Yeah, sure, whatever, but you gotta tell your mom to make those cookies for us again, they’re the best” Wooyoung grins and gives him two thumbs up, with a nod. 

“Ah, yes, okay, deal! Thank you so much, Sang. You’re the best!”

“But also.. i’m helping you study as you copy it.” Yeosang chuckles again and Wooyoung whines, horrified. 

“Nooo, studying is _boring_!” Wooyoung huffs, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder as he walks ahead of Yeosang, turning around so he’s facing the other boy, walking backwards. Yeosang shakes his head fondly with a deep sigh. The pair keep walking, turning into the neighborhood where Wooyoung lived. It was basically a given that they always went to Wooyoung’s after school. Not that there was anything wrong with Yeosang’s place, but Wooyoung lived closer and his mom always made the best cookies. Wooyoung led the way, still walking backwards. Yeosang moves a stray piece of brown hair out of his face. Another turn and they’re at Wooyoung’s house and Wooyoung nearly trips, dashing up to the door to open it, his old Vans shoes nearly sliding off. He yelps and both boys giggle. 

“You saw _nothing!”_ Wooyoung huffs, leaning against the door before opening it. 

“Well if you’d actually put your shoes on properly you wouldn’t have tripped” 

“Fuck you, Sang!” Wooyoung giggles, going inside and shrugging his bag off his shoulders and hucking it onto the floor. 

“Watch your language!” Yeosang slides his shoes off, leaving them neatly in the corner, keeping his bag on his back as he was planning to actually study and do his homework when they were settled in Wooyoung’s bedroom. 

~ 

Wooyoung whines and rolls upside down off his bed, his black hair flopping onto the carpet as he nibbles on his pen. Yeosang is humming softly to himself as he does his own homework, lips in a little pout as he focuses. He’s blocked out Wooyoung’s antics, just focusing on his work as he needs to get it done before school tomorrow. Wooyoung whines again, the tip of his pen thoroughly ruined with his teeth marks. He sighs, whipping it at his best friend. Yeosang lets out a squawk, sighing deeply as he looks up from his notebook. 

“Wooyoungie, please.” Yeosang huffs, pouting at the younger boy who’s still literally hanging off the bed. 

“Sang, i’m _bored!”_ Wooyoung huffs, moving so he’s sitting up on the duvet, grabbing a manwha book and opening it, pushing his hair back. 

“Maybe you should do something… like your homework.” Yeosang quips, turning the page in his textbook, humming as his eyes skim the informantion. Wooyoung sighs deeply, huffing again. 

“That’s what I’m trying to avoid” 

“I’m not doing it for you again” Yeosang narrows his eyes at Wooyoung, who just shrugs with a guilty chuckle, hand holding the book open. “Is that the new One Piece that’s out now? When did you get it?” Yeosang asks, gesturing to the manhwa book. Wooyoung grins, nodding excitedly as both boys forget about their homework for a moment, discussing the plot of One Piece until Wooyoung’s mom knocks on the door to tell them it’s dinner time. 

~

Yeosang was ecstatic. He had gotten the letter in the mail, the important one. Yeosang had got his acceptance letter for college, one of the ones he had applied to a few months ago. He was so so happy and excited that all of his hard work and studying had paid off (No thanks to Wooyoung,) but he was also terrified. The college he’d been accepted to wasn’t local; he was going to have to move to a dorm in a different city. 

And that meant being away from Wooyoung. 

Of course, Yeosang knew that Wooyoung knew he’d applied at different schools across Korea, but he was still terrified to tell his best friend that he’d been _accepted_ to one. Wooyoung was his best friend and even though he knew Wooyoung would be extremely proud of him, he didn’t know how Wooyoung would react to not having Yeodang with him at all times. Who was going to keep Wooyoung focused and out of trouble while he was gone? 

And Yeosang definitely had some reservations about being in a strange place alone. He was shy, and he know probably 70% of the reason he’s had experience in anything other than skateboarding by himself and studying was due to Wooyoung dragging him around and introducing him to people or classmates. Yeosang was a smart kid, even if the reason he did well in group projects was because Wooyoung always asked to be partnered with him. Yeosang would do most of the work, but Wooyoung would present with him and cheer him on. Yeosang felt like he could do anything with Wooyoung by his side.

It was the last week of school before summer holidays, and Yeosang’s 18th birthday was just around the corner as well. He didn’t want a big party, but he definitely was going to spend it with Wooyoung. 

He didn’t bring the letter with him to school; he left it on the kitchen counter where his mom would see it and definitely hang it on the fridge to show it off to the family. He sighs softly in thought as Wooyoung pokes his back with a pen, whining for his attention for some reason or another. 

“Sang! Sangie! it’s almost lunch time~” Wooyoung grins, continuing to poke Yeosang’s back with his pen. Yeosang is brought out of his daydreams and turns around, glaring at Wooyoung who just giggles and nibbles on the pen. 

“You didn’t poke me with the part you chewed on right? Gross.” He tilts his head, hair falling over his forehead, covering his little birth mark. Wooyoung grins brightly at him. 

“As soon as the bell rings, we’re getting coffee okay?” Wooyoung phrases it like a question, but Yeosang knew it was definitely more of a statement; Wooyoung’s blood type was probably caffeine type at this point. He just simply nods in response, before his eyes flit up to the clock on the wall by the door to check the time. Any minute now, the bell is will ring. Wooyoung gives him a thumbs up and closes his books even though the bell didn’t go off yet. Yeosang just shakes his head and chuckles. He was going to miss Wooyoung in college. 

When the bell rings, both boys gather their books in their bags and make their way down the hall to the cafeteria. Wooyoung takes Yeosang’s hand and drags him to the little alcove in the cafeteria area where they wait in the line up for Wooyoung to order his coffee. Yeosang keeps ahold of Wooyoung’s hand, biting his lip as he looks around the school. He can feel his cheeks heating up as there’s a crowd around. Yeosang didn’t do well with crowds. Wooyoung knew this and kept his grip on the older boy’s hand as they waited in the line. Yeosang was thankful for that. Honestly, what was he going to do without Wooyoung? 

“I’m so tired” Wooyoung sighs, turning to smile at Yeosang, his bag strap on the edge of his shoulder, almost bringing his school blazer down with it. His hair was disheveled; he’d forgotten to brush it that morning and probably didn’t care it was a mess. Yeosang hums in response, nodding. 

“Me too.” He says, adjusting his own bag strap on his shoulder. “I think i’m gonna order chicken today, are you going to get any food?” 

“You get chicken every day” Wooyoung chuckles, shaking his head. “Just coffee”

“I love chicken, okay!” Yeosang grins cutely at Wooyoung, who just smiles and pulls out his wallet from the pocket of his pants as they get to the counter.

“And I love coffee~”

~ 

Wooyoung tilts back the cup, draining the last drops of his second coffee as Yeosang nibbles on his chicken. Yeosang was working on his history homework as he eats, knowing they had it the next class and they had definitely ended up focusing more on talking about One Piece than doing homework after a while. _Sorry Mrs. Choi, but One Piece is more important than history._

Yeosang hums a song softly to himself as he writes out the answers onto his paper, Wooyoung chattering away in the background about something Yeosang wasn’t completely listening to. Suddenly, Wooyoung had stopped talking. Yeosang looks up, tilting his head at the younger boy. He hadn’t been listening, but he definitely did enjoy the sound of his friend’s voice in the background- it was way more comforting than the bustle of the other students in the cafeteria, it helped relax him. 

“Wooyoung?” Yeosang asks softly, voice quiet. Wooyoung nods softly, biting his lip. He didn’t really look okay; he was actually quiet, for once. “Are you..okay?” Yeosang could see Wooyoung swallow, his hand shaking as he set the empty paper cup down on the table. He looks up at Yeosang with pleading eyes for a moment and Yeosang feels his eyebrows frown with worry, and he reaches a hand out to grab Wooyoung’s to comfort him, when Wooyoung pales and claps a hand to his mouth. Yeosang doesn’t have any time to think or react as Wooyoung throws up on the table. 

Yeosang lets out a squeak, hopping back, nearly knocking his chair down behind him as Wooyoung coughs. His heart beat fast in his chest as he forgets completely about his homework and his chicken as he actually does knock his chair over, hurrying to his best friend’s side to make sure he was okay. 

“Wooyoung, what happened?” Yeosang asks softly as he pats Wooyoung’s back gently with a pout. It seems nobody around them had noticed and Yeosang honestly could hardly care if they did, for once. He was more focused on making sure Wooyoung was okay. 

“I.. threw up.” Wooyoung says simply, blinking as he looks at his shaking hands, and then up at Yeosang. 

“I can see that. But are you okay?” Yeosang rubs his back softly, frowning in concern. “You didn’t eat breakfast today, didn’t you- Wooyoung, I told you-“ Yeosang rambles. Wooyoung nods. 

“Yeah, sorry.” 

“And I told you that coffee was shitty.. why didn’t you share my chicken…” Yeosang huffs, pouting at his best friend- really, how was Wooyoung ever going to function when he went out to college? He couldn’t even _remember to eat._

Wooyoung just shrugs with a guilty little smile before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Yeosang goes to pick up his chair and sighs loudly. He looks down at the table, brown eyes going wide as he sees that not only did Wooyoung barf on the table, it was also on his homework. Wooyoung comes to this realization as well and lets out a loud giggle as he starts to move away from the table. 

“Yah, Jung Wooyoung, I swear to god if I get a detention-!” 

~ 

“Wooyoung?” Yeosang asks as he closes his locker, bag strap on his shoulder again. Wooyoung turns to him and grins, pushing his hair out of his eyes. 

“Yeah? ‘Sup?”

“Do you.. want to come over to my house today?” Wooyoung doesn’t think anything of it and nods, grinning. His school blazer was shoved in his backpack and he was only wearing the t-shirt now as the end bell had already rung. Yeosang smiles and the boys make their way out of the school, Yeosang finally happy to go home and away from all of the students around them. 

When they get to Yeosang’s house, both boys are sweaty from the June sun, Yeosang goes to the fridge to fix them both glasses of water. He hands one to Wooyoung who takes it gratefully, drinking it with a satisfied sigh. Wooyoung flops himself down over the kitchen table. Yeosang hums as he goes through the cupboards, finding a box of plain crackers and tossing it to Wooyoung, who squawks as it hits his shoulder. 

“Ah, Sang! What?”

“Eat.” Yeosang huffs, sipping his water. “I know you haven’t today, and before we have dinner, I don’t trust your stomach and you’re not puking on my carpet.” Wooyoung lets out a whine, but pulls out a handful of crackers and shoves them in his mouth anyways with a muffled ‘thanks’.

“Wooyoung?” 

“Hn?” 

“I have something to tell you.” Yeosang finally says, sighing from anxiety as he leans against the counter. Wooyoung looks up at him from the table, wiping the cracker crumbs off the corner of his mouth. Wooyoung guessed it was kind of serious, judging by Yeosang’s expression, but that could also mean there was no chicken left or something. 

“Oh?” Wooyoung tilts his head. Yeosang couldn’t actually say it. His heart was beating too fast and he could feel his hands shaking, so he just grabs the acceptance letter from the fridge and makes his way over to the table and hands the piece of paper to Wooyoung. Wooyoung takes it and looks down, eyes skimming over the words on the page with a cute pout. He looks confused, but as he reads, his expression breaks into a wide smile. 

Yeosang thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest, like he was going to cry. Now that Wooyoung knows, it felt so real. They were going to be apart. Away from each other and they couldn’t function like that, and he really did want to go, he was so proud of himself and his hard work but he couldn’t stomach the thought of being by himself or leaving Wooyoung alone. He’s broken out of his panicked thoughts by a loud whoop. 

“Waaa, Yeosangie! You got in??? Oh my god, I’m so proud, I knew you could do it! Ah, Sang! Why didn’t you tell me when you got the letter? Ah, we gotta celebrate!? Wait, why are you crying?” Wooyoung babbles excitedly, setting the letter on the table as he gets up and wraps his arms around Yeosang. “Hey, Sang, why are you crying? You’re happy, right?” Wooyoung frowns in concern. 

“I-I don’t want to leave you, Wooyoungie, h-how am I gonna.. d-do this alone?” Yeosang sniffles, trying to look away from Wooyoung, wiping his eyes as Wooyoung looks at him with a pout. Wooyoung wasn’t stupid, he fully knew that he was the one to ground Yeosang when he was anxious, the one who always told him it was okay or held his hand in public when the feeling of being around people was too much. 

“Oh, Sang..” Wooyoung wraps him up tightly in his arms and sways softly, wanting to protect his best friend from the world. “You’re stronger than you think you are, I promise.” 

“D-don’t want to be without you.. you’re my best friend, Wooyoungie” Yeosang murmurs into Wooyoung’s shoulder, his tears leaving a wet spot on the younger boy’s school t-shirt. 

“And you’re mine, Sangie” Wooyoung hugs him tighter, wishing he could go with Yeosang. “I’ll hide in your suitcase, okay? I can live in your closet or under your bed and you can sneak me snacks, okay?” Yeosang giggles softly at that, sniffling again. “We can FaceTime every day, right?” 

Yeosang nods, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. 

“Who’s going to stop you from drinking shitty coffee when I go?” Yeosang sighs softly, feeling his breaths calm down a little. That’s right, they could FaceTime. They could text, they had Kakaotalk. Wooyoung was always going to be able to reply to him. Wooyoung let’s out a laugh at that, throwing his head back. 

“My mom, I guess.” 

~ 

The time was getting closer, it was the last day of school. _Was_. The boys had survived the last day, all the classes and Wooyoung had absolutely thrown out all of his school work as soon as the last bell had rung. Just up and tossed his math binder in the bin as Yeosang stood and watched, shaking his head and giggling. God, Wooyoung was just… Wooyoung. What if he needed those notes one day? Would he just text Yeosang and ask about covalent bonds or quadratic equations? Probably. 

They had walked home, both taking their blazers off and shoving them in their bags and made a stop at the convenience store down the street from Wooyoung’s house. Wooyoung had wanted an iced coffee drink and Yeosang got some chips to munch on. 

Wooyoung felt excitement bubble up inside his chest, it was finally summer holidays. School was over and he was _free. He could do whatever the hell he wanted now._ He giggled as he was walked next to Yeosang, who was focused on eating his snack. 

“Sang” Wooyoung hums, sipping his coffee through the straw. “Do you prefer fried chicken or bulgogi?” Yeosang tilts his head to think for a moment, crunching on a chip. 

“Chicken, no contest.” He says matter of factly. “What about you?”

“Bulgogi. I love me some beef, god. We should go get barbecue for dinner for your birthday…” Wooyoung hums happily. The boys choose to sit down on a bench in the park in the neighborhood, just soaking up the summer air. “It’ll be my treat?” Yeosang grins and nods, eyes scrunching up. 

“Okay deal. Not only will it be my birthday gift, you also owe me for ruining my history homework. So you’re also buying me boba later.” Wooyoung whines but laughs, pouting cutely. 

“Okay fine, that’s fair. I’m sorry I threw up on your paper. I feel bad for the janitor who had to clean it up. We kind of just… yeeted didn’t we?” Yeosang laughs, shaking his head at that. “Doesn’t matter now, anyways. We’re graduated, baby! We’re real adults! Fuck yeah!” 

“You’re still seventeen until November, dumbass.” 

“You know what Sangie? Fuck you. I’m not buying you boba for your birthday anymore.” Wooyoung pouts and huffs, laughing loudly. Yeosang squeaks indignantly and tackles him, trying to tickle his sides. 

“Take that back!” 

“ _You_ take it back!” 

God, he really was going to miss Wooyoung. 


End file.
